vampire
by sakkuharuu
Summary: solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien saku?-pregunto hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos,asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake el vampiro
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Kaka-saku

Sasu-saku

SUMARY: _solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-pregunto mi amiga hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos, solo asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake, el príncipe de los vampiros, el que me ha salvado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones_

Esta historia es de mi autoría espero que les guste me inspire en el anime vampire nigh, cambie muchas cosas es un poco triste al comienzo y el algunas partes la muerte de algunos personajes fueron necesarios, en fin espero que les guste

Pido disculpas anticipadas si hay errores gramaticales mi Word esta algo loco,

Capitulo 1

Me dolió estar sola, pero era necesario irme a ese internado donde los recuerdos dolorosos de la muerte de mis padres, me atormentaban mis sueños, nadie quiso darme respuestas de sus muertes, simplemente que murieron en un accidente automovilístico, tenía tan solo 5 años cuando ocurrió esa tragedia pero mis pesadillas me decían que era otra cosa, la hermana de mi papa tsunade me cuidaba y protegía, pero cuando cumplí los 10 años ella comenzó a vender mi imagen como si fuera una muñeca, una barbie en pocas palabras decía que tenía una belleza extraordinaria y había que sacarle provecho, pasaron los años y ella seguía vendiéndome, le agradezco que nunca permitió que un hombre me tocara me cuidaba y protegía de aquellos que intentaran propasarse, pero hace un mes exactamente un hombre malo intento violarme, mi tía llego a tiempo y le dio una paliza creo que hasta la más grande de su vida, el hombre juro vengarse y solo hasta ayer lo consiguió, asesino a mi amada tía a sangre fría, me miraba a los ojos mientras la torturaba, la violaba la despedazaba pero lo más sádico fue que el bebió su sangre como si fuera un vampiro, lo disfrutaba tanto que sentía nauseas , se lleno rápido de la sangre de mi tía y fue por mí, instintivamente di pasos hacia atrás, el me dijo.

-no te asustes pequeña, no te dolerá, disfrutaras tanto esto como yo- dijo tocando mi rostro manchándolo de la sangre de tsunade, junte todas mis fuerzas y lo empuje lejos de mí, Salí corriendo de ese cuarto, buscando una salida, no sé en qué momento el me cogió del brazo y me aventó con tanta fuerza hacia la pared arrimo su apestosa boca a la mía y me dijo- no te me escaparas eres mía flor de cerezo- me iba a morder el cuello, no sé si fue milagrosamente o no pero en ese instante entro la policía disparándole al hombre en la cabeza, y el corazón segándole la vida, no me sentí la mujer más afortunada me abrace a mi misma caí al suelo comenzando a llorar lo que años no lloraba, estaba sola y vacía, los policías entraron al cuarto, donde estaba el cadáver de mi tía y uno dijo "_no sobrevivió la desangro"_ esas palabras terminaron por hundirme en un abismo oscuro. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y vi a la hermana de mi madre, observándome con asco pero a la vez con lastima

-anda, párate sakura tienes que bañarte, apestas a sangre- la vi como si fuera un bicho raro, eso era lo único que tenía que decirme, no me diría alguna palabra de consuelo por mi perdida y por lo que acababa de vivir, no nunca me lo diría solo asentí y me pare, la seguí por el laberinto donde estábamos hasta la salida –súbete y trata de no manchar el asiento con la asquerosa sangre de tsunade-dijo de mala gana abriéndome la puerta de atrás del auto la observe me llene de rabia y la abofetee ella abrió los ojos, se toco la mejilla –que te pasa mocosa esta me la pagas-mando su mano para golpearme la mejilla pero se la detuve a tiempo, la mire con todo el odio posible, y le dije con las fuerzas que no poseía

-no te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, lo pagaras caro te lo juro- ella solo se rio con sorna y me respondió

-tú no me puedes hacer nada, soy tu tutora ahora apenas tienes 17 años eres menor de edad- la mire con odio y le dije orgullosamente

-no eres mi tutora, recuerda lo que decía el testamento de mis padres, mi tutora era tsunade y si a ella le pasaba algo el que se haría cargo de mí, es el señor Cross y si a él le ocurre algo, pasaría a manos de un orfanato no a ti, sabes algo no me subiré a tu apestoso coche, me iré a mi apartamento a alistar mis cosas, para irme al internado el señor Cross, que pases buena noche tía -le dije lo ultimo con sarcasmo y comenzando a caminar hacia mi hogar no sé, si el tiempo estaba en mi contra como el universo mismo, comenzó a llover, camine y camine bajo la lluvia por horas, cuando llegue a mi edificio el señor y la señora kimonoto, salieron a recibirme sin importarles mojarse y untarse de la sangre que aun permanecía en mi ropa.

-mi niña lamento tu perdida, no sabes cómo me duele verte así- me dijo la señora era una ancianita adorable ella y el señor kimonoto eran como unos abuelitos para mí.

-tranquila saku te puedes quedar en nuestra casa, por el tiempo que desees, no te preocupes pequeña no te dejaremos sola- me dijo él, sentí un baldado de agua fría caerme encima estaba dicho yo no era de buena suerte no dejaría que nada malo les ocurriera a ellos, ni al señor Cross que venía a visitarme cada mes desde que era una bebe, ellos y mi tía eran mi única familia, solo iría al internado para no darle gusto a la bruja de amatista la hermana de mi madre

- me encantaría quedarme en su casa, pero no puedo debo tomar un vuelo a primera hora a konoha, me esperan haya, lo lamento mucho prometo visitarlos cada vez que pueda, los quiero abuelitos- ellos me abrazaron me dijeron que me visitarían cada vez que ellos pudieran, me acompañaron a empacar mis cosas mientras me bañaba, mi abuelito llamo al aéreo puerto para reservar mi vuelo, mientras que mi abuelita hablaba con el señor Cross informándole lo que había ocurrido, me acompañaron toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente a la morgue a reclamar las cenizas de mi tía, de ahí nos fuimos al aéreo puerto me abrazaron y se despidieron de mí, no llore me di cuenta que la vida no terminaba aquí tal vez peores o mejores cosas me pasaría de eso no estoy segura pero lo único que se, es que comenzare una nueva vida.

Me baje del avión con unos audífonos grandes unas gafas de sol estilo piloto una blusa de rayas roja de tiras, unos pantalones negros apretados y unos converse rojos, mi cabello largo sujetado de una trenza ubicada a un lado y mi flequillo de lado para que me cubriera la frente sentí las miradas de las personas a mi alrededor y sus murmullos como _"qué joven tan hermosa" "parece una diosa" "que cuerpo tan provocativo" "tendrá novio" "que olor tan delicioso" _ esto último me hizo dar un escalofrió, sabía que era hermosa siempre me lo decían, hasta me preguntaban si era de este mundo, pero de verdad nunca me importo mi belleza. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y todo empezó a dar vueltas voltee mi cabeza y ahí estaba el director Cross, mi nuevo tutor y padre.

-mi pequeña como te he extrañado ya verás cómo te vas a divertir aquí, olvidaras todo lo malo te lo juro-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente yo solo le sonreí y le abrace- vámonos antes de que comience hacer frío, ¿dónde está tu equipaje?-le señale al hombre que venía detrás de mí con unas 6 maletas de diferentes tamaños a Cross le salió una gota grande de la cabeza- veo que te pareces a tu tía, siempre viajan bien preparadas, mejor vamos antes de que se nos complique el camino a casa- esto último lo dijo tan serio y mirando a la nada que me sorprendió solo asentí y nos fuimos en su coche.

Estos paisajes en verdad eran hermosos, la arquitectura de la ciudad era asombrosa, antigua pero moderna a la vez las personas que estaban en la calle sonreían, me sentí cómoda al ver este escenario tan particular

-saku tienes que saber que nuestro internado se divide en dos clases- lo volee a mirar y asentí para que el continuara- están los dormitorios del sol que es donde te vas a quedar y el de la luna que son de los estudiantes nocturnos, los cuales también se dividen en dos, pronto los conocerás, hay una hora pico la cual debes respetar y no salir-me dijo deteniendo el coche en la entrada de una estructura era como un castillo era singularmente hermoso rodeado de un bosque misterioso pero agradable y a su lado un mar hermoso , este lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas – a las 7 de la noche no saldrás de los dormitorios ¿entendiste?-pregunto sacándola de su inspección mental.

-sí pero ¿Por qué no podemos salir a esa hora?-le pregunto el director se acomodo las gafas, como buscando una explicación convincente

-porque hay animales salvajes,-vio que sakura iba a replicar, pero hablo antes que ella pudiera hacerlo-además los estudiantes de la clase nocturna son particularmente hermosos y es la regla del internado no más preguntas- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio de al frente este poseía un sol grande.

Entraron al edificio los corredores estaban vacios sakura se había imaginado estos llenos de estudiantes el director Cross la guio hasta la última planta del edificio para ser exactos en el 8 piso y le enseño un cuarto.

-este cuarto es el tuyo, tienes baño, cocina, una pequeña sala de estar y un estudio, compartirás cuarto con otra persona, pero siente afortunada todavía no tienes compañera de habitación, no se te ha asignado nadie tal vez porque eres mi hija y no quiero que estés incomoda con otra persona-esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos a sakura le salió una gota de agua tras la nuca su nuevo padre era totalmente opuesto a ella, pero eso la alegro.

-bueno te dejo descansar no olvides que comienzas clases a las 7 de la mañana, te quiero-se despidió dejándola en ese cuarto tan grande, suspiro y se puso a organizar sus cosas había algo que ella se preguntaba, ¿Cuándo habían subido sus maletas al cuarto? Mañana le preguntaría al director ahora solo quería ir a dormir.

Se preparo algo de comer y se sentó en la ventana a mirar el paisaje vio a unos estudiantes de uniforme blanco, se sorprendió cuando todos levantaron la mirada hacia donde ella, se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se dijo que era solo imaginación suya, ya que ellos siguieron caminado. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 5:30 de la tarde, podía dar una vuelta rápida por el lugar y llegar antes de la hora prevista, lo que no ella no sabía era que no llegaría temprano y tal como salió, tranquila.

**CONTINUARA…. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ME PARECIO QUE NO ESTA TAN LARGO PERO NO TAN CORTO SI QUIEREN QUE LO SIGA DEJEN REVIEWS PARA ALIMENTAR ESTA MENTE TAN CREATIVA**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA BUENISIMO EMPEZARA LA TRAMA **

**¿Qué le ocurrirá a sakura?**

**¿Por qué solo le pasa a ella este tipo de cosas?**

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**¿Mi corazón te acogerá como amigo, enemigo o amor?**

**Si quieren saber dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Kaka-saku

Sasu-saku

SUMARY: _solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-pregunto mi amiga hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos, solo asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake, el príncipe de los vampiros, el que me ha salvado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones_

Esta historia es de mi autoría espero que les guste me inspire en el anime vampire nigh, cambie muchas cosas es un poco triste al comienzo y el algunas partes la muerte de algunos personajes fueron necesarios, en fin espero que les guste

Pido disculpas anticipadas si hay errores gramaticales mi Word esta algo loco,

Capitulo 2

Sakura salió del edificio, quería saber donde estaba ubicado cada lugar, buscar un lugar donde ella se sintiera segura, sin que nadie la molestara cuando quisiera estar sola, con ese pensamiento salió en su búsqueda.

Vio los jardines llenos de flores de todas las clases, el cielo se mostraba de un color anaranjado hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Escucho unos gritos como "kakashi-sempai" "asuma-sempai" "kurenai-sempai" "anko-sempai" entre otros nombres, le dio curiosidad y fue a ver de dónde provenían los gritos.

Observo a una cantidad de estudiantes bastante grande, dividida a cada lado del camino con pancartas, dulces e imagines de unas personas, se acerco mas y por ir distraída choco con un pecho duro que la mando al hacia atrás, de no ser por unos brazos realmente fuertes que la cogieron de la cintura, antes de caer al suelo, fijo su vista en un pecho de uniforme blanco con una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo, siguió subiendo la mirada y se encontró con un rostro esculpido por los propios dioses, una piel tersa, unos ojos cafés y se mostraban algo perezosos, unos labios que te invitaban a ser besados, una nariz perfecta, y un cabello plateado y despeinado, ella sintió como el aspiro su aroma, y cerró los ojos pero no todo lo bueno dura tanto.

-¡niñita! ¿Por qué no ves por donde caminas?- grito una mujer de cabello corto y negro muy hermosa y de uniforme blanco, sakura de inmediato se soltó de los brazos de ese hermoso joven

-discúlpenme estaba conociendo el lugar y andaba distraída- dijo sakura con la cabeza gacha

-¡esa no es escusa! Debes pagar caro lo que hicis…-fue interrumpida por una voz masculina, sensual y demandante a la vez

- basta anko, no sigas-dijo el hombre peli plateado mirando a la nombrada- no tienes porque disculparte, un error lo comete cualquiera, además en este momento iba a presentarme ante la hija del director- le dijo observándola ella levanto el rostro y el quedo hipnotizado con esos ojos jades profundos, tristes, felices y vacios.- me llamo hatake kakashi, y tú debes ser, sakura haruno ¿cierto?-le pregunto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-si lo soy, encantada de conocerlo hatake-san, discúlpeme de nuevo no volverá a suceder este pequeño percance, permiso- respondió sakura, cuando termino empezó a correr, su corazón latía demasiado rápido ese hombre, la hiso sentirse diferente, especial y sobre todo sentía que ya lo conocía de algún lugar, corrió tanto que paro cansada, miro a su alrededor apoyando sus manos en las piernas, solo vio bosque, no supo donde se encontraba, definitivamente ¿Por qué solo le pasa a ella este tipo de cosas?, no lo entendida, siguió caminando e internándose más en el espeso bosque, miro el cielo ya estaba oscuro perfecto ya no llegaría antes del toque de queda, miro su reloj y confirmo la hora ya era las 6:30 de la tarde, tenia media hora para llegar sin ningún tipo de problemas, sintió una rama quebrarse al lado izquierdo, miro y no había nadie, siguió caminando pero esta vez se sentía observada, oía suspiros y sobre todo la misma voz de la persona del aéreo puerto. Su murmullo _"que olor tan delicioso" _ comenzó a sentir miedo y cogió una rama grande que había en el suelo, volvió a mirar el cielo y lo vio negro es su totalidad, miro la hora y vio eran las 7:15 de la noche, ahora si estaba en grandes problemas.

-señorita ¿qué hace usted sola a esta hora y en este bosque?- pregunto esa voz ella no veía a nadie y comenzó a impacientarse-aquí estoy – dijo hablándole en la nuca, ella volteo y vio a un hombre grande y escuálido, con las ropas sucias, y sobre todo con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Quién es usted? Aléjese de mi – dijo ella sujetando la rama fuertemente

- no soy nadie, simplemente no me puedo alejar de mi cena, será una lástima que te mate ahora, tu olor es realmente agradablemente único, pero tengo mucha hambre- contesto el hombre abriendo la boca mostrando los colmillos y rasguñándole el cuello, ella cogió la rama y le golpeo la cabeza, antes de que él, la mordiera. Ese hombre cayó al suelo y ella aprovecho para golpearlo repetidamente, el solo reía eso la enfureció mas y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que el quedo en silencio un minuto.

- pensé en dejarte vivir para luego venir y alimentarme de ti, pero ahora he decidido en no hacerlo, ahora pagaras las consecuencias, de tus idioteces-grito enfurecido el hombre, rompiendo la rama con una sola mano, ella empezó a correr, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, unas que solo creía pesadilla la muerte de sus padres fue ocasionada por un vampiro y un hombre lobo, ellos de verdad existían, no era su imaginación, pero de algo que no estaba segura era de cómo habían muerto solo veía a esos dos monstruos al lado del cuerpo de ellos, no miraba por donde corría y tropezó con una rama, cayó al suelo al pie de un árbol, se recostó en el, si le hubiera hecho caso a su tutor no estaría en esta situación, lo lamentaba.

-te puedo oler así, que no te puedes esconder de mi, niñata- dijo riéndose en vampiro

-en verdad ustedes los chupa sangre, me dan asco, disfrutando del miedo de su cena, en verdad son despreciables.-dijo una voz varonil, fuerte y sensual.

- no te metas perro, esta es mi cena no la tuya lárgate de aquí- dijo enojado el vampiro

-tu ni nadie me manda, soy un uchiha, mejor lárgate esa niña no será tu cena ni la mía- dijo apareciendo desde la sombra era un hombre alto musculoso como hatake-san, pero este se veía totalmente opuesto, parecía no ser amable, ni buena persona, se veía orgulloso, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso que era, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, ojos ónix, pero estaban poniéndose rojos también, su rostro fue esculpido por dioses, de eso no cabe duda.

- está bien, solo me voy, por hoy, ya que estoy al frente de un pura sangre y no quiero ser aniquilado, pero volveré por ella, es mi cena-dijo el vampiro observando a sakura y saboreándose los labios, ya que del cuello le salía dos pequeñas líneas de sangre, donde él había rasguñado.

-la, lastimaste, eso lo pagaras muy caro, nunca volverás, de eso no te quepa duda- dijo el uchiha mirando a sakura con el seño fruncido, en cuestiones de segundos se lanzo contra el vampiro atravesándolo, con una catana, el vampiro profirió un grito desgarrador, y se evaporo en un humo negro.

Sakura estaba horrorizada, nunca había presenciado algo así, pero sobre todo ahora el perro, ese pulgoso se la iba a comer, comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, ocasionando que el uchiha se le arrimara, el ladeo la cabeza al ver que ella se paraba del árbol y comenzaba a correr, el, la alcanzo en cuestiones de segundo y la arrincono en un árbol, ella miro sus ojos y quedaron hipnotizados era una sensación nueva, pero a diferencia de él, ella ya la había experimentado en la tarde con el peli plata. El uchiha arrimo su boca y lamio la sangre del cuello de ella, la oji jade lo empujo y grito.

-¿Qué crees que haces perro pulgoso? NO SOY COMIDA- grito empujándolo lejos de ella el solo gruño por el apodo que ella le había puesto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ignorando el apodo que ella le había puesto

-es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien, cuando no se ha dicho el suyo anteriormente-dijo ella poniéndose un pañuelo en el cuello que él le ofrecía

-mocosa, me llamo sasuke uchiha príncipe de los hombre lobos ¿y tú?- pregunto mirando como ella se ponía su pañuelo en el cuello

-mocosa tu abuela, perro pulgoso, me llamo sakura haruno- dijo con enfado a sasuke se le salió una venita de la frente era increíble que aquella criatura tan hermosa, tan pura, no le respetase, tal vez fue mala idea al rescatarla de ese chupa sangre, no en definitiva no fue mala idea, tenía varias razones, la primera era por su agradable olor, y presencia nunca en sus tantos años de vida había conocido a alguien así, segundo porque era la hija del director desde que llego esa tarde todos, sintieron su olor , en la siguió hasta le toco llevar con el dobe de naruto las maletas, ya que el muy menso se ofreció a llevarlas, y por ultimo no dejaría que algún chupa sangre bebiera sangre humana en sus terrenos.

- vamos tu padre está demasiado asustado por ti- dijo dando vuelta comenzando a caminar

-espera, quiero disculparme por el apodo que te puse, y agradecerte el haberme salvado, solo te pido que no le digas a mi padre lo ocurrido con ese vampiro, no quiero tener más problemas por hoy, por favor- pidió sakura el volteo a mirarla y le sorprendió verle con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida por lo visto esta niña era una cajita de sorpresas para él y por lo visto para el resto, pero lo que él se preguntaba ¿por qué su mirada era tan vacía en ese instante y tan horrorizada cuando cayó perseguida por ese vampiro?

-está bien no diré nada, pero debes ser consciente que el ya lo debe saber, el olor de tu sangre esta esparcido por todo el lugar, los vampiros deben estar impacientes por beber de ti, agradece que el que te ataco, no es un vampiro de este colegio, lo que acabas de conocer era un humano convertido en vampiro un nivel E, los que llegan a ese nivel no son capaces de controlar su sed de sangre, será mejor darnos prisa antes de que atraigas mas vampiros de esos-termino de decir alzándola, ya había sentido la presencia de mas vampiros cerca del colegio, esta niña le daría la oportunidad de matar a unos cuantos vampiros.

El comenzó a correr y en cuestiones de segundos llegaron a la oficina del director donde se encontraban no solo su tutor, sino a hatake-san, y una cantidad de personas de uniforme blanco, en una esquina de la oficina y en la otra esquina a una cantidad de estudiantes de uniforme igual al blanco solo que era negro como el de sasuke.

**CONTINUARA….**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS POR FA SIGAN DEJANDO PARA PODER SUBIR MÁS CAPITULOS**

**¿QUE LE PASARIA AHORA?**

**¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGA?**

**¿NO ME BORREN LA MEMORIA OTRA VEZ POR FAVOR?**

**¿ESTAS SOLA AL IGUAL QUE YO?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y SABRAN QUE PASARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Kaka-saku

Sasu-saku

SUMARY: _solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-pregunto mi amiga hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos, solo asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake, el príncipe de los vampiros, el que me ha salvado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones_

Esta historia es de mi autoría espero que les guste me inspire en el anime vampire nigh, cambie muchas cosas es un poco triste al comienzo y el algunas partes la muerte de algunos personajes fueron necesarios, en fin espero que les guste

Pido disculpas anticipadas si hay errores gramaticales mi Word esta algo loco,

CAPITULO 3

Ahora sí, estaba en serios problemas, sentía diferentes miradas sobre ella, lo que no podía creer era, que todos las personas que estaban ahí la miraban con reproche, no lo entendía era ella la que en verdad debería mirar a todos los que estaban en esa habitación con enojo, pero no con qué cara los miraría enojada si era ella la culpable de que todos estuvieran después del toque de queda en la oficina del director.

-sakura haruno me puedes explicar ¿Qué hacías después del toque de queda en el bosque?- pregunto su tutor con enojo

- lo siento padre, es solo que Salí a explorar y me perdí- respondió la oji jade con ojos de cachorro regañado y un lindo puchero, pero lo que más impacto al director fue que le haya dicho padre con tanto afecto.

-te disculpo hija, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo abrazándola y con estrellitas en sus ojos, a todos los presentes les salió una gota de agua en la nuca, ¿Cómo era posible que el director Cross cayera así? Era en verdad un ingenuo

-director, creo que no debería disculparla tan fácil, si recuerda la vida de ella y de los estudiantes diurnos, estaban en peligro por su culpa- dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules, rostro hermoso, cuerpo escultural un mechón de cabello le cubría un ojo y tenía el uniforme blanco

-Deidara tiene razón, ella no debería ser disculpada así – dijo otro joven rubio mientras se iba acercando a sakura, este joven era igual de hermoso o inclusive más que Deidara este tenía el cabello alborotado unos ojos azules demasiado profundos su tés era un poco bronceada se veía que tenía un buen cuerpo, alto y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unas marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, le lucían, tenía el uniforme negro – si no, así- dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo y la abrazaba, restregaba su mejilla, contra la de ella. A todos les salieron una gota de agua tras la nuca

-suéltala naruto- dijo Deidara mientras sakura era depositada en el suelo, algo mareada por la forma en que la abrazo el rubio- sigo yo- la cogió de igual manera sakura estaba que se desmayaba, no quería estar así de apretada, en verdad ese era su verdadero castigo.

Sakura comenzó a moverse tanto, para que el la soltara que se cayó la venda que cubría su cuello, todos se quedaron inmóviles, el olor de la sangre de ella despertó todos sus sentidos depredadores, Deidara se agacho un poco y lamio el cuello de ella, a sakura le paso un escalofrió, y recordó lo que había hecho el vampiro del bosque se puso tensa, sintió un aire frio y vio a Deidara en el suelo y a kakashi delante de ella, protegiéndola.

-Deidara te he dicho que controles tus instintos, no dejare que bebas sangre humana, en este colegio o en mi presencia ¿entendiste?- pregunto kakashi, ella solo vio como el rubio asentía repetidamente, con temor en sus ojos - ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-le pregunto volteándose, para poder mirarla

- si estoy bien gracias- respondió mientras él se agachaba a recoger la venda y se la entregaba

-creo que deberíamos borrarle la memoria- hablo por primera vez un peli castaño de ojos color perla, de uniforme blanco era muy hermoso, demasiado, se comparaba a la belleza de kakashi y de sasuke, el, la observaba como intentando adivinar lo que ella pensara

- sería buena idea, así ella no correría más peligro- dijo un peli café, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta estilo piña, eso le dio un poco de risa sus ojos eran también café era alto y acuerpado, se veía algo fastidiado, tenía el uniforme negro.

-no quiero que me borren la memoria, estoy segura que me la borraron hace años, cuando murieron mis padres, así que ni lo piensen- respondió sakura mirándolos a todos desafiante

-¿acaso todas las humanas tienen que ser tan problemáticas? No me importa si ya te habían borrado la memoria, por tu culpa los demás estudiantes estuvieron en peligro- respondió el peli café

-shikamaru no le hables así a sakura-chan- dijo naruto mientras veía como a sakura se le aguaron los ojos con las palabras crueles de shikamaru

-si admito que tuve culpa, pero ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?, si ya se un perro pulgoso sin sentimientos que se nota que mantiene aburrido, que ni siquiera tiene por quien preocuparse, pues sabes algo yo decido si quiero que me borren o no la memoria, tu ni nadie tienen ese derecho- a medida que le hablaba se le acercaba apuntándolo con el dedo, todos la miraban más que sorprendidos a sakura, nadie se les enfrentaba y mucho menos una chiquilla, pero kakashi y sasuke solo sonreía, por sus recuerdos vividos, el peli negro por lo del bosque, pero kakashi era un misterio

-sakura tranquilízate un poco, solo se sugirió el hacerlo, no te estamos obligando y respetaremos tu decisión- dijo kakashi llamando la atención de todos, sakura se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza y fue donde estaba el director.

-¿todos ustedes los chupasangres son así de imprudentes?- pregunto un peli blanco con marcas rojas en las mejillas era guapo, tenía el uniforme negro

-kiba cállate, no seas irrespetuoso – dijo el oji perla con enojo

-no te metas Neji, que no me importa matarte en este momento- respondió kiba

- cállense los dos- dijo kakashi sentándose Neji guardo inmediatamente silencio, en cambio kiba refunfuño por debajo y la mirada de sasuke lo hizo callarse enseguida

-sakura ¿Por qué tienes herido el cuello?-pregunto con una suavidad casi atemorizante el señor Cross, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la nombrada.

-me corte con una rama, intentando salir del bosque- mintió, observo a sasuke que la miraba divertido con una ceja alzada.

-no lo sé, no me convences, creo que me estas mintiendo señorita- le dijo el director, ella sintió un escalofrió atravesar su espalda, al verse descubierta frente a todos. Suspiro y le dijo

-padre lo lamento, pero es algo que no te pienso decir, son cosas de chicas, así que espero que me entiendas-dijo agachando la cabeza arrepentida de no decirle lo sucedido, pero era lo mejor para él.

-está bien te comprendo, pero ojala algún día me cuentes lo sucedido- respondió con una sonrisa

-director ¿no será que sasuke teme, abuso de nuestra sakura-chan?- pregunto naruto, sasuke y sakura se pusieron nerviosos recordando como el lamio la herida del cuello de ella, kakashi se puso muy serio, el director le salió un aura negra, los demás solo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿es verdad lo que dice naruto?- pregunto el director con una voz tan tétrica que a todos les paso un escalofrió por sus espaldas.

-n- no padre- respondió un poco nerviosa sakura

-ejendro del demonio ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi sakura-chan?- gritaron los rubios, y el director Cross, a todos les salió una gota

-mmmmm, no soy ningún ejendro del demonio, y si abuse de ella, ¿no creen que se halla quejado ya? Además y si no lo ha hecho tal vez lo disfruto- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo sonrojar y a la vez enojar a sakura

-¿Cómo te atreves teme, no ves que ella es un alma pura?-grito naruto, el señor Cross y deidara lloraban, los demás estaban tan sorprendidos de lo que acaba de decir el uchiha.

-basta, haruno quedas castigada, y uchiha no digas babosadas que tú nunca le has hecho nada, y si lo haces te mato- dijo hatake saliendo de la dirección, ahora si todos estaban con la boca abierta, sakura sintió algo que se apretaba en su pecho, y le dolía en demencia y no sabía el porqué de ese dolor

-¿Quién te crees para amenazarme hatake?-pregunto el uchiha cargado de rencor

-el príncipe de este mundo, así que no te atrevas a elevarme la voz si no quieres desaparecer- dijo con una sonrisa hatake y desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-es mejor que todos se retiren a sus habitación y saku, compartirás recamara, con una alumna de la clase nocturna, ve a descansar- dijo el director ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir ni un hasta mañana

Camino, o mejor dicho subió escalones con una paciencia que ni ella misma se reconocía, estaba tan intrigada por lo que dijo hatake- san, él era más poderoso que sasuke, eso había dado a entender, y sobre todo ¿Por qué se fue así de la dirección? No lo entendía trataba y trataba pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su habitación, había otra persona una mujer de una belleza envidiable, tenía el cabello llegando al final de la espalda, era de color azul oscuro, unos ojos perlas, como los de neji, su uniforme era blanco.

-h-hola- dijo con voz melodiosa la desconocida, sakura sonrió se veía que era muy tímida

-hola, me llamo sakura y ¿tu?-pregunto la peli rosa entrando a la habitación dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-hinata, seré t-tu nueva compañera de cuarto, espero no serte un estorbo- esto último lo dijo con la cabeza gacha

-hinata ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- le pregunto la peli rosa al reconocer el dolor en la voz de la otra joven se parecían arto y sobre todo se sentía identifica con ella, y lo más extraño era, que tenía un cierto afecto hacia ella.

-si me encantaría, pero ¿tu estas tan sola, como yo?- pregunto hinata, a sakura le extraño esa respuesta

-no, y tú tampoco estas sola ya me tienes a mí- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias

-hinata, ¿tú también eres vampiro?- pregunto sakura

-si lo soy pero no temas nunca te haría daño, eres mi amiga, además soy una vampira inservible – dijo acomodando unas velas en la sala

-¿Por qué dices eso hinata?-pregunto acercándose a la oji perla

-es una larga historia- contesto

-cuéntamela, tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo saku con una sonrisa animando a hinata para que le contara la historia, la oji perla sintió que debería contarle, tal vez así podía quitarse un peso de encima.

-hace muchos siglos atrás, mi deber era proteger a alguien muy poderoso, era su guardiana, no lo hice bien y ella murió y después yo, volví a nacer unos años después, consciente de lo ocurrido, a pesar de que soy la princesa de mi clan, eso no importo, mi familia creen que soy una inútil, y no los culpo, ellos tienen razón incumplí con mi deber, ella murió por defender a su amor, pero sé que si la vuelvo a encontrar le pediré perdón por fallarle y no volveré a hacer su guardián- termino de narrar con lagrimas en su rostro, sakura se le acerco y la abrazo, hinata lloro mucho mas, desgarrando el alma de sakura, la llevo al cuarto de hinata, lloro y lloro por un buen tiempo, cuando por fin dejo de llorar, la peli rosa le dijo.

-si yo hubiera sido aquella persona que, debías proteger, no tendría nada que perdonarte, porque sabría el motivo de que no pudiste protegerme, y te pediría si te encontrara de nuevo que nunca dejaras de ser mi guardiana, estaría orgullosa de ti, que no te quepa duda- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y hermosa, hinata se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir la peli rosa, no sabía el porqué pero sus palabras las había sentido, como si lo había dicho la propia persona que había protegido.

-cuando la encuentre le diré, que no hay mejor guardiana que yo, gracias- le dijo abrazando a sakura

-eso espero, encuéntrala pronto- le dijo

-eso será un problema, no recuerdo el rostro ni nada que la identifique, los recuerdos de su físico extrañamente fueron borrados- dijo a la nada

-¿no la recuerdas?-hinata negó- entonces ¿Cómo vas hacer para encontrarla?- pregunto

-todavía no lo sé, pero estoy segura que la encontrare- dijo sakura asintió y se despidió, ya estaba muy cansada muchas emociones por el día de hoy, pero estaba segura que averiguaría todo acerca de su pasado, de la muerte de sus padres, ayudaría a hinata a encontrar a su protegida.

**CONTINUARA….**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI ESTUVO UN POQUITO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, ACLARO ALGO KAKASHI Y SAKURA NO SON HERMANOS, COGI TAMBIEN UN POQUITO DE OTRO ANIME LLAMADO BLACK BLOOD BROTHER, HINATA ES UNA DE LAS GUARDIANES, NO ES UNA ADAPTACION**

**Sakurakiyoshi claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga :D**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS POR FA SIGAN DEJANDO PARA PODER SUBIR MÁS CAPITULOS**

**¿Quién eres en verdad?**

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**¿Una guerra se aproxima?**

**Si quieren saber que va a pasar, dejen reviews y mi linda y algo extraña imaginación se inspirara mucho más para esta historia**


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Kaka-saku

Sasu-saku

SUMARY: _solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-pregunto mi amiga hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos, solo asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake, el príncipe de los vampiros, el que me ha salvado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones_

**CAPITULO 4**

Era una mañana hermosa, la peli rosa dormía plácidamente, en su nueva habitación, los ruidos de las personas la despertaron, eran gritos, _"que personas tan ruidosas son"_ pensó, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada tratando de que así no se escuchara ningún ruido, pero todo intento de acabar con el ruido cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima, y quitaba su gran amiga, la almohada.

-hija, hijita, mi niña hermosa, ¡mi princesita despierta! - grito el director Cross, al ver que su hija no se levantaba, la observo como se quitaba la almohada de la cara, y lo miraba como queriendo asesinarlo, el solo sonrió nervioso y dijo – hija recuerda que hoy comienzas clases, no debes llegar tarde, además, tampoco te puedes salvar del castigo por no obedecer las reglas- dijo con un suspiro

- ¿castigo?, no padre, no me pongas un castigo, tu eres el director puedes darme una oportunidad, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo haciendo pucheros, mientras su padre la abrazaba, para que no fuera a llorar, "_tan ingenuo"_ pensó, con algo de remordimiento la oji jade.

-lo siento mucho, hija, pero este castigo lo impuso kakashi-kun, no yo, así que debes cumplir- dijo esto abrazando a su hija, y llorando por ella, a sakura la embargo una especie de felicidad, pero a la vez de vergüenza, volvería a ver a hatake-san, sonrió y aparto a su padre, que lloraba desconsolado, fue al baño a alistarse, para su nuevo día de colegio, al principio al despertarse, pensó que todo había sido un raro sueño, que estaba con su amada tía, eran felices, pero luego cayó en la cruel realidad, su tía estaba ahora muerta, estaba en un internado llenos de vampiros y hombres lobos, pero lo más importante era que su padre, aunque no biológico, lo amaba.

Termino de arreglarse, y le gusto lo que vio en el espejo, su uniforme era igual al de los de la clase nocturna, pero lo único que lo diferenciaba era su color, vino tinto, era un uniforme hermoso, tenía unas botas, del mismo color, la falda le quedaba a mitad de muslo, y un poco apretado era el uniforme, sonrió, siguió observándose en el espejo, y su cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado, no tenía maquillaje ya que no le gustaba usarlo, solo tenía gloss rosa, se veía hermosa, salió de la habitación y se encontró a hinata comiendo una fruta.

-¿los vampiros comen?-pregunto cuando hinata dejo de comer

-claro que sí, pero necesitamos la sangre para poder vivir, como la comida de humano no es tan indispensable, en cambio la sangre si- respondió ofreciéndole una manzana verde a sakura.

-gracias, ¿Por qué no estas uniformada hinata?- pregunto observando a su nueva amiga vestida con un ligero vestido de verano celeste que le llegaba un poquito más abajo de las rodillas.

-porque yo solo estudio en la noche, y ya antes que preguntes si el sol me hace daño, te diré que no, solo nos agota un poquito- respondió con una sonrisa, sakura solo mordía la manzana asintiendo- se te hizo tarde para entrar a clases- le aviso mientras sakura solo suspiraba- o ¿quieres otro castigo, para completar tu día?- le pregunto, mientras su amiga corría hacia la puerta y se despedía- ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque tu olor es tan agradables? – pregunto al vacío, sin saber la respuestas. Recordó que en la mañana cuando llego de clases, se sintió tentada a probar la sangre de la peli rosa, pero recordó que hatake-san la mando a cuidar de sakura.

/ Con sakura/

Todas las personas del pasillo la miraban extrañados, nunca antes habían visto a una mujer tan bonita, que no fuera de la clase nocturna, eso era una gran sorpresa.

Por su parte la peli rosa, se sentía intimidada, todas estas personas la miraban con estrellas en los ojos, estaba asustada, camino más rápido hasta que entro al salón asignado, y lo que vio la dejo mas aterrada, habían fotos suyas vendiéndose como si fuera pan, no lo podía creer no llevaba ni un solo día aquí, y ya estaban vendiendo su imagen. Sintió a alguien carraspear a su lado, y voltio a ver al causante del ruido, se sintió a un más nerviosa a la mirada que le daba su profesor parecía un serpiente. Se movió rápido de la puerta, para dejar entrar aquel individuo.

-veo que ya todos conocen a la hija del director Cross, pero lo mejor es que ya están vendiendo sus fotos, muy bonitas por cierto, pero ¿no deberían pedirle permiso a la señorita haruno, para vender sus fotos?- mientras hablaba, los estudiantes miraban a la nombrada y a él, pero escondieron las fotos asustados del que él se las decomisara

-bueno señorita, me llamo orochimaru, y seré tu profesor de anatomía, ven y siéntate con akira, la chica de gafas- dijo el profesor, sakura asintió y le agradeció internamente que no le hubiera hecho presentarse antes sus locos compañeros, camino hasta donde estaba su nueva compañera y se sentó

-hola, mucho gusto me llamo akira misagato – le dijo la joven de ante ojos, era bonita sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su cabello, aunque lo tenía corto, se veía una buena persona.

-hola, bueno ya sabes me llamo sakura haruno, y seré tu compañera – le dijo con una sonrisa, sintió un flash, que la segó por un momento, aterrorizada se cubrió el rostro, _"no podía ser cierto, porque a mí, estoy en un colegio de locos, en el día me persiguen para tomarme fotos, y en la noche para beber mi sangre_, _en que me metí"_ pensó con horror la peli rosa, sintió la mano de alguien en sus manos, solo corrió unos dedos para poder mirar a quien la tocaba, y se sintió aliviada de quien era.

-tranquila, solo porque eres nueva ellos actúan así, no te preocupes, pronto pasara- le dijo con una sonrisa agradable akira, la hizo sentirse tranquila y solo asintió, vio como el profesor les quitaba las cámaras y fotos de ella a sus compañeros, y se sintió a un más agradecida, así paso el resto de las clases, ella prestaba atención, pero sus compañeros sacaban más cámaras y les tomaban fotos, haciendo que se exasperara por la forma de actuar de ellos, sabía bien que era bonita pero no tanto para que la asecharan, hasta en el baño. Sonó el timbre para que salieran almorzar y después volver a clases, salió arrastrando akira, para poder conversar con su nueva amiga, caminaron entre la multitud que las miraba asombrados, se sintió más incómoda, pero llego al jardín, se sentó y comenzaron a comer lo que su también raro padre le llevo al salón regañando y prohibiendo que la siguieran atosigando.

- dime akira ¿son así siempre nuestros compañeros?- pregunto la peli rosa, comiendo algo de pan.

- sí, desde que este colegio recibe alumnos nocturnos, todos se obsesionaron con ellos, no los dejan tranquilos, pero son muy amables, no tienes de que preocuparte, además como nunca habíamos tenido una compañera tan bonita como la de la clase nocturna, sienten de que por fin su sueño se hizo realidad- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿sus sueños hechos realidad?- pregunto la peli rosa, imitando a akira

-sí, creen que con tener alguien popular todos se volverán igual de bellos a la clase nocturna- respondió con ganas de reírse

- y ¿tú crees eso?- preguntó a peli rosa, ya que sería una lástima no tener una nueva amiga sincera

- no pienso eso de la verdadera belleza de las personas, es lo que llevan adentro, su corazón y sentimientos, su verdadera forma de ser, por ejemplo mira algunos de la clase nocturna, son hermosos pero hay algo en sus corazones que los hace ver tristes y solitarios, o peor aún vacíos por dentro- termino de decir mirándola a los ojos

-en eso tienes razón, las personas no valen por los bienes materiales o por la belleza física, sino por sus sentimientos y aptitudes- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, akira solo asintió, y la peli rosa solo pudo pensar en hatake-san.

-mejor vamos antes de que nos castiguen, por llegar tarde a clases- aclaro cuando vio la cara interrogante de la peli rosa

-está bien, ¿pero porque en este lugar están tan obsesionados por los castigos?-pregunto dirigiéndose con akira asía el salón de clases

-como ya sabes en toda sociedad hay reglas, ya que son tantas personas que estudian en este lugar contando a los maestros, debe haber orden, todo sería un caos si no existiera las reglas saku- respondió akira acomodándose las gafas con sabiduría, este gesto hizo que sakura esbozara una sonrisa.

-tienes razón solo espero que no me persigan más con esas cámaras ¿hay alguna regla que no deje tomar fotografías?-pregunto mirando a los estudiantes que intentaban tomar fotos de ella.

-si las hay- respondió una voz gruesa varonil, la cual la hizo sentirse hipnotizada.

-hatake-san- dijo sakura muy pasito el, la observaba con anhelo, con amor y deseo, se sorprendió y sobre todo se ruborizo, el sonrió de lado al ver ese sonrojo tan adorable.

-solo vine a decirte que te espero después de clases en el invernadero que está cerca del lago. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?- ella solo negó un poco- entonces mandare a alguien para que te guie, permiso- y se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna, _¡que maleducado! _Pensó sakura.

-creo que debemos salir pronto de aquí –dijo akira con algo de temor en sus ojos, sakura se giró para saber qué era lo que tan nerviosa tenía a su nueva amiga, y lo que vio no le gustó nada todas las mujeres del instituto y algunos hombres la miraban con rencor, akira la jalo de la mano así como ella hizo antes, y la guio al salón tan rápido como sus piernas podían, llegaron al salón y por poco las sancionan.

_¡Porque me siento tan emocionada de ver a hatake-san, Dios que me está pasando mi corazón late tan aprisa, que no podre controlarlo!_

-saku, saku, saku-dijo akira moviéndole un brazo el profesor le acababa de hacer un pregunta, la peli rosa solo atino a disculparse con el profesor.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraída?- le pregunto akira saku solo suspiro - ¿para qué hatake-san te espera en el invernadero?-le volvió a pregunta. _¡Porque es un vampiro y ayer cometí una falta grave, y desde hoy comienza mi castigo! _le respondió mentalmente

-porque ayer cuando estaba explorando dañe algo de la propiedad de hatake-san y me toca ir a remediar mi daño- le mintió, akira le creyó, no hizo más preguntas las horas pasaron muy rápido para sakura estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo pero no quería que el la castigara.

_/con kakashi/_

Estaba sentado en el invernadero bebiendo un poco de té, solo quería tenerla cerca, hablar un rato, había pensado en infinidades de castigos para poder estar cerca de ella, pero todos acaban muy rápido para él, solo le quedaba, esperar.

-somos amigos de hace muchos años, bastantes para dar crédito, ¿pero porque no le borraste la memoria a esa chica?- le pregunto uno de sus mejores amigos, un peli negro exasperante pero era como un hermano para él.

- óbito es algo que no te pienso contar por ahora, solo confórmate de que algún día, tal vez más pronto que temprano te enteraras- le respondió dando otro sorbo a su té.

-kakashi, sabes muy bien que está prohibido tener humanos, sobre todo enamorarse- le dijo óbito viendo como un pájaro volaba y se posaba en la mano de kakashi.

-lo sé, solo quiero protegerla- lo dijo tan bajito que óbito creyó no haberlo escuchado pero se hizo el desentendido.

-¿a quien vas a mandar, para que la recojan?-pregunto comiendo un poco de pastel.

-deidara- solo dijo el nombre de aquel vampiro, cerró los ojos y esperaba que óbito entendiera que no quería hablar más, óbito capto la indirecta solo esperaba que las cosas para su amigo no resultaran mal, lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre había visto la tristeza de sus ojos, pero cuando vio ayer a la hija del director eso cambio, había mermado notoriamente aquella tristeza, solo no quería que kakashi sufriera mas.

_/con sakura/_

Las clases ya había terminado, Dios estaba tan nerviosa, pronto tendría q ir a ver a hatake-san, se despidió de akira y se fue a su dormitorio a dejar sus libros, hinata no estaba en ningún lado, eso la sorprendió de sobremanera, dejo todo en su lugar se miro en el espejo y se aplico algo de gloss rosa, quería verse hermosa para él, no sabía porque pero lo haría, salió del cuarto y camino asía la salida por donde creía que la iban a recoger, vio a un montón de mujeres gritar, algo le dijo no te acerque hay cuando estaba caminando en dirección contraria escucho un grito que le helo la sangre.

-¡sakura-can!- ella giro su cuerpo y vio a Deidara correr hacia ella, pensó que se detendría pero tropezó con un andén y cayó encima de ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sintió todo dando vueltas, y un peso que le quitaba el aire, luego no sintió ese peso giro su rostro al lugar donde escucho un golpe y vio a Deidara en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza, sintió que alguien la alzaba y muchos gritos femeninos, vio a naruto restregando su mejilla con la de ella, asfixiándola con un abrazo intento quitarse y más cuando mas gritos se escuchaban en el lugar, después todo se volvió negro para ella.

-¡mataste a sakura-chan!-grito Deidara horrorizado

-¡no lo hice yo, fuiste tú!-grito naruto intentando despertarla, pero sus intentos eran en vanos, Deidara se levanto y fue a quitársela, cosa que naruto no permitiría.

-dame a sakura-chan naruto-dijo Deidara dando una orden

-no lo hare, ella esta inconsciente, y tu tal vez puedas abusar de ella, así que no- respondió naruto cogiéndola con fuerza. Comenzaron a halarla Deidara tenía que llevar a sakura donde kakashi o no mejor a una enfermería, naruto por su lado quería llevarla donde sasuke, el lo ayudaría y le diría que hacer, pensó en los movimientos sintieron un agradable olor que les inundo las fosas nasales de ambos se quedaron quietos y observaron a sakura y unas gotas rojas que caían de la cabeza de ella, al suelo, después se saborearon la boca y un fuerte viento los tumbo, kakashi hatake, los miraba con tanta maldad y odio junto que ellos temieron por sus vidas, se acerco hasta naruto y cogió a sakura con tanta delicadeza, camino hasta el dormitorio de él, todo el mundo quedo impactado las chicas del colegio gritaban, habían estado tan cerca de tres de los hombre más guapos del colegio, sentían envidia de la nueva era bonita, y al parecer se conocían de años, ella tal vez quiso inscribirse en el día no le gustaría madrugar pensaron.

Kakashi y óbito estaban esperando a que llegara sakura con Deidara, cuando algo los alerto un ruido y gritos del nombrado y del hombre lobo naruto se miraron después sintieron ese agradable olor, kakashi no espero ni un solo segundo y apareció en el lugar donde provenía el olor, vio a naruto y Deidara mirar a sakura inconsciente y lamerse sus labios con ganas de probar ese liquido que caía de la joven los tumbo al suelo y la cogió con tanta delicadeza como si se pudiera romper, se la llevo al dormitorio de la luna, donde todo el mundo los miraban con sorpresas camino rápido la a costo en su cama y mando a llamar a ino, una vampira rubia hermosa para los ojos de cualquier especie viviente que tenía el poder de curar, ella llego guiada por el aroma tan delicioso, vio a hatake, tratando de curarla pero se veía un poco nervioso eso la sorprendió, un hombre como él nunca muestra ninguna emoción, la curo le dijo que ella iba a estar bien, solo necesitaba dormir un poco es lo tranquilizo un poco, acompaño a ino a fuera y cerro el cuarto con llave necesitaba estar tranquilo no la quería perder de nuevo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, se acostumbro a la oscuridad del lugar, lo primero que noto era que no está en su cuarto la cama era muy grande las cosas pulcramente ordenadas, después el embriagante olor que había era de hatake-san, se llevo la mano a la cabeza a la zona donde le dolía, se dio cuenta que estaba vendada, suspiro intento moverse, pero algo hacia presión en el lado de sus piernas, bajo la vista y vio a hatake dormido abrasándola, primero que hizo fue pegar un grito el cual lo despertó y ella se tapo se miraron un tiempo en silencio.

-pensé que despertarías más tarde- dijo con la voz algo ronca por el sueño ella se ruborizo y pensó en cosas nada inocentes con él, salió de la cama y se miro el cuerpo llevaba una camisa de él puesta, se volvió a tapar el sonrió con ternura-cuando Deidara cayó encima de ti, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y te desmayaste te traje hasta mi cuarto porque es el único lugar seguro para en este momento, ino una vampiro te curo y te puso una camisa mía, tranquila, nunca te haría daño lo juro- dijo mientras elevaba su mano derecha hacia el corazón ella solo asintió, se sintió mareada y casi cae kakashi la sostuvo en sus brazos, sus rostros estaba tan cerca el uno del otro, sus labios se rosaron suavemente ella cerró los ojos, esperando tan anhelado beso, pero nunca llego un golpe incesante en la puerta lo detuvo.

-abre la puerta hatake –dijo un morocho bien conocido por sasuke uchiha, a sakura se le helo la sangre, sasuke estaba desesperado porque no le abrían la puerta y el terror llego a sakura como un flash de un recuerdo doloroso se sostuvo la cabeza mientras kakashi abría la puerta, sasuke entro y le golpeo en el rostro kakashi solo apretó las manos, y escucharon un grito que los dejo sorprendidos, sakura abrazo a kakashi y se desmayo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**DISCULPENME LA TARDANZA SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSA VALIDA PERO EN MI DEFENSA ESTA CON MUCHOS TRABAJOS DE LA U, VIVO LEJOS DE MI MAMA ASÍ QUE ME FUI EN VACACIONES, ELLA NO TIENE INTERNET Y LO PEOR ES QUE SE ME DAÑO MI LAPTO, EL SISTEMA OPERATIVO Y MIENTRAS LO ARREGLABAN PASO EL TIEMPO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME ENCANTARON SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**SI QUIEREN SABER QUE VA A SUCEDER, ESTO CADA VEZ SE PONDE MEJOR, DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRARAN Y SUBIRE TODO MAS RAPIDO .**

**GRACIAS**


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Es

Kaka-saku

Pero tiene toda historia necesita muchos pretendientes

Sasu-saku

SUMARY: _solo vi unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos que querían devorarme, pero otra vez el universo conspiraba en mi contra- ¿te encuentras bien sakura?-pregunto mi amiga hinata sacándome de mis recuerdos, solo asentí y fije mi vista en mi salvador en kakashi hatake, el príncipe de los vampiros, el que me ha salvado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones_

**CAPITULO 5**

Ninguno de los dos comprendía que pasaba, Sakura estaba inconsciente, en los brazos de Kakashi, el la levanto se dirigió a la cama, la acostó con delicadeza, Sasuke, no cabía de su asombro, actuó por impulso apenas sintió el olor de la sangre de sakura, fue en su búsqueda cuando Naruto le conto lo sucedió, que Kakashi se había llevado a la peli rosa a sus aposentos, se cegó de los celos, no entendía por qué, Sakura le fascinaba su personalidad, era la primera persona que le hablaba, como si el no fuera un príncipe, estaba confundido

-vete Sasuke, no es necesaria tu presencia- le dijo Kakashi limpiándose la sangre que se había derramado de su labio, en ese momento entro óbito alertado por el olor a sangre de su príncipe, con Neji pisándole los talones.

-no me iré, hasta saber porque Sakura esta acá- demando el morocho acercándose a la cama, Kakashi lo jalo del brazo aventándolo contra la pared.

-no te atrevas a demandar nada, si dije q te fueras te vas, no me desobedezcas Sasuke, mi paciencia está a un límite, después hablaras con ellas, en este momento no requiero tu presencia- le dijo mientras se acercaba al morocho, óbito miraba todo boquiabierto, Sasuke se levantó con algo de dificultad, él sabía que no debía provocar a Kakashi , pero sus ansias de ver a Sakura, hablar con ella, eran grandes – no me hagas hacer algo mas Sasuke, vete, óbito llama a Cross, Neji, busca a Hinata, muévansen – dijo en tono de orden Sasuke salió del cuarto seguido de Neji, óbito se giró antes de salir.

-ten cuidado Kakashi, los dos sabemos que algo no cuadra, en este cuadro – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el morocho, Kakashi se llevó las manos al rostro, cerró la puerta, y se recostó en ella, no entendía q había pasado, camino hasta Sakura, le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y se lanzó hasta Kakashi, lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba

-¿qué pasa Saku? - pregunto preocupado, ella alzo el rostro y unió sus labios con los de él, dándole un beso casto, y volvió a agachar la cabeza, esta vez esta roja, había sido impulsiva, no quería mirarlo, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, Kakashi no cabía del asombro esbozo una sonrisa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir unos labios cálidos, levanto con delicadeza el rostro de ella, - ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto de nuevo, ella se alejó suavemente de él, mientras controlaba su desbocado corazón, en ese momento entro el director Cross, óbito, Hinata y Neji.

-¿Qué te paso mi niña?- pregunto el director acercándose a ella, examinándola.

-recordé como murieron mis padres, recordé a Kakashi-san protegerme de esos sujetos que querían matarme, recordé cada cosa, recordé también a otro hombre uno muy parecido a Sasuke, quien también me salvaba cuando Kakashi-san salía de la casa en ruinas- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar ese recuerdo desagradable, lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, pero sabía, q debía recordar algo más, pero era como si estuviera bloqueada y le dolía la cabeza, al intentar desbloquear, o tal vez estaba tan afectada por ese recuerdo tan dramático, que pensaba que no había nada más para recordar, se dijo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, óbito, Neji e Hinata sentían que se ocultaba algo más, algo que sería un determinante en sus vidas, Kakashi giro el rostro y vio la seriedad del director, ellos sabían que cada vez estaba más cerca el momento decisivo.

-recordaste a Itachi, hija, él es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, él y Kakashi son muy buenos amigos, cuando tus padres fueron atacados en su casa, ellos te salvaron, esas personas que los atacaron son muy malos, ¿recuerdas el rostro de ellos?- pregunto el director

-no los recuerdo, solo recuerdo sus siluetas, el momento en que mi padre me defendía y mi madre me escondía, cuando llego Kakashi-san e Itachi-san, salvándome, y cuando llegue a tu casa, solo recuerdo eso, ¿Por qué dijeron que ellos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico? – pregunto ella mientras Hinata la abrazaba, Kakashi soltó un suspiro.

-porque no podíamos decir como murieron verdaderamente, teníamos que protegerte, que tuvieras una vida buena, pero exactamente todo se vino abajo hace un mes, perdónanos por no decirte la verdad antes- finalizo Kakashi, caminando hasta la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

-entiendo, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente, quiero entender porque me pasan estas cosas precisamente a mí – finalizo sakura con la cabeza gacha tratando de retener las lágrimas q se escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, hinata la abrazo.

-tranquila Saku, pronto encontraremos una respuesta, no te preocupes no permitiré que te suceda nada más, confía en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la peli rosa se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-creo que deben retirarse todos, déjenme solo con Kakashi, y con Sakura- pidió el director mientras los demás asentían- Hinata en cualquier momento te llamaremos para que te quedes con Sakura, no te preocupes- dijo al ver que la oji perla no tenía intenciones de abandonar la habitación, todos salieron uno, por uno dándole el ultimo vistazo al cuadro que tenían al frente, a un director mirando el techo y a la vez no viendo nada, a un príncipe o mejor dicho rey, con su frente recostada en el vidrio de la ventana, a una humana, con un misterio tan grande que ni ellos podían descifrarlo sorbiéndose la nariz como niña de 5 años, un cuadro digno de fotografía, óbito cerró la puerta tras él, dejando solo el recuerdo de la imagen que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra Neji-niisan?-pregunto Hinata en un susurro, el nombrado solo negó con la cabeza. _"Presiento que pronto lo descubriremos"_ pensó Neji.

**CON SAKURA**

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración errática de sakura, causada por el llanto, la peli rosa no lograba del todo comprender porque le pasaban a ella estas cosas, a medida que crecía, la falta de sus padre, y de algo más creaban un vacío inmenso en su corazón, a pesar de tener al director, a su amada tía, nada era igual, ella nunca tuvo amigos, ni amigas, no puede decir que jamás se relacionó con personas de su edad porque sería mentir, pero a ella nunca la trataron como una amiga, casi siempre las personas que se acercaban a ella traían segundas intenciones, fama, dinero, cualquier cosa que se les pudiera atravesar en la cabeza, de niña, estuvo sola, de adolescente también_, ¿eso significa que ella siempre estará sola?_. Se preguntó mientras secaba una lágrima furtiva, ella era fuerte, ya lo había demostrado, no se dejaría derrumbar por recuerdos, porque a final de todo también tenía recuerdos maravillosos de su vida, sus triunfos, sus logros, su meta era ser una de las mejores medicas del mundo, tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar su carrera, gracias a la herencia de sus padres, la de su tía, y el dinero que gano mientras trabajo, perfectamente si ella quisiera podría dedicar su vida a no ser nada, ni nadie, pero ella jamás se perdonaría ser algo que no era, su personalidad, sus enseñanzas todo lo que ella era, no le permitiría abandonar sus sueños, giro su rostro hasta la ventana, veía a kakashi-san con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, _"lo bese"_ sus ojos se abrieron, su boca formo una perfecta O, y un rubor acudió a sus blancas mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, tan errático, se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando la calidez de los labios de él, ese no había sido su primer beso, ella ya había besado y había sido besada por muchos chicos, pero solo eso besada, sentía que había algo más detrás de ese toque tan sutil que fue el de sus labios y los de kakashi, el volteo su rostro y la observo, su mirada era tan vacía en este momento, cerro sus ojos, como si con ellos cerrados pudiera borrar la tristeza en lo más profundo de él, cuando los abrió de nuevo el, la miraba de una forma extraña, con amor, con vulnerabilidad, con ternura, con rabia, con tantos sentimientos contradictorios, que la confundían.

-¿Quién asesino a mis padres?- esa era la pregunta del millón, los dos hombres presentes se tensaron, visiblemente ninguno de los dos quería responder, la tensión se elevó a tal extremo, que se podía medir- me pueden responder- demando con evidente enojo, no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, ella no ocultaba nada ¿o sí?

-tus padres eran los encargados de proteger y cuidar algo muy valioso para la raza nocturna, pero hubo un descuido, esos seres se enteraron que ellos tenían ese "algo" tan preciado, que no perdieron oportunidad de ir por el tesoro, asesinando a tus padres- concluyo Kakashi mirándola con una seriedad impactante.

- ¿a mis padres los asesinaron por un tesoro?-pregunto en un susurro, la ira la inundo- ¿por un maldito tesoro, me arrebataron a mis padres?- grito dirigiendo toda su ira hacia el peli plata, aventándole un cojín, el cual esquivo con un movimiento rápido- por un maldito tesoro los asesinaron, me quitaron mi hogar- gritaba desesperada.

-hija calmate, Kakashi no tiene la culpa, el llego tarde, por eso no pudo salvarlos, calmate,- pidió el director acercándose a ella.

-no te me acerques, tu al igual que el, tienen la culpa, un maldito e inservible tesoro, por eso acabaron a dos personas inocentes, me quitaron una infancia feliz- lloro mientras decía esto- tu tienes la maldita culpa, tu solo tu, con tu maldito tesoro, vete al infierno Hatake – grito mientras se tiraba al suelo presa del llanto, del pánico, del dolor, jamas espero esa revelación.

-sakura el no tiene la culpa, entiende que tus padres decidieron cuidar "aquello" por mas que kakashi y yo les dijimos que nosotros nos haríamos cargo, ellos negaron nuestras peticiones, entiende hija kakashi jamás tuvo la culp…- fue interrumpido por un gesto del nombrado.

-no pido que me perdones, yo mismo tengo que vivir, con mi dolor y mi culpa, gracias a un descuido mío, he perdido a un ser que amaba y que todavía amo, por mi culpa tus padres murieron, ellos cuidaban algo que es muy importante para mí, así que si quieres sigue diciendo que fue mi culpa, que me pudra en el infierno, pero déjame decirte que ya me estoy pudriendo del dolor, de no poder estar con aquel ser que amo y que sé que me odia por mis descuidos- termino esto saliendo de la habitación, estaba impactada, no podía creer esto, él amaba a alguien, el ama a alguien, no sabía porque pero el dolor invadió su pecho, después asimilo las otras cosas que él dijo, vivía en un infierno, se está pudriendo de dolor, se arrepintió de las cosas tan estúpidas que dijo, sintió la mano de su ahora nuevo padre, sobre su cabeza, después la cogio en brazos y la abrazo, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para aliviar su tensión , su dolor, pero sentía que ese abrazo que recibia no era el que ella quería, quería que kakashi la abrazara, asi tal vez pudiera aliviar un poco del dolor que el sentía.

-pequeña mírame- le dijo el señor Cross levantando su rostro- fuiste imprudente al decirle eso a kakashi, el no tuvo la culpa, y el lleva ya muchos años lamentándose eso, culpándose por algo que el no pudo controlar, el lleva tanto dolor en su corazón, que simplemente no soporto tu mirada de odio, el es un buen muchacho, el vive en una burbuja de recuerdos y de dolor, y hay algo que hace que su carga pese mas, tus palabras lo han lastimado, mucho- finalizo secando las lagrimas que escurrían del rostro de la oji jade, no supo en que momento, pero se levanto, tenia que encontrar a kakashi, debía pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, corrió lo que sus piernas le permitieron, al final de todo cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, estaba en un invernadero, un lugar muy hermoso, tranquilo, y la sombra de una figura solitaria la guio, detuvo su respiración, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, su corazón tal vez tenia demasiadas emociones acumuladas, tal vez lo mejor era nunca haber venido a este instituto.

**CONTINUARA… **

**HOLA! En verdad quiero pedirles mil disculpas , tengo muchas explicaciones que dar.**

**La universidad adsorbió el poco tiempo libre que tenía.**

**Me acabe de mudar de casa, así que no tenía internet, y me da algo de flojera ir a un internet, disculpen esa parte de mí.**

**Mi hermosa madre está viviendo conmigo y mi hermana:D**

**Como último, pero para nada importante, hace poco termine con mi novio, el muy me puso el cuerno con una de mis "mejores amigas", ella lo culpo a él, y el negó todo, ya saben los mentirosos se cortan con la misma tijera, en fin tuve un tiempo de depresión, que ni mi amado Naruto veía, pero entonces una luz ilumino mi vida, y me dije:**

**-¿mi misma porque estamos depresivas?**

**-porque el idiota de tu ex te engaño ¬.¬**

**-veo **

**-¿dejaras de lamentarte?**

**-por supuesto, debo comenzar de nuevo con mis proyectos, con mis cosas, con mis historias, no los voy a dejar tirados por algo sin sentido.**

**-¿estas preparada?**

**Claro que si! He recargado energías y estoy en un punto positivo de mi vida nada saldrá mal**

**-no abandonaras tus historias?**

**-para nada! Llego recargada de muchos capítulos nuevos.**

**En eso concluyo la plática emotiva que tuve con mi yo, vuelvo a pedir disculpas, actualizare más seguido. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante **

**Si quieren saber que sucede dejen sus amados comentarios **

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
